On A Dock In Balfonheim
by SkyNinjaPirate
Summary: A short rest in Balfonheim Port, and Balthier is relaxing. A bit of fluff. Balthier/Ashe pairing. Oneshot


I actually wrote this ages ago, but for some reason never posted it... I just kept imagining Balthier feeling very much at home in Balfonheim, and being able to relax a bit more there than anywhere else (except the Strahl of course!) and therefore being a bit bolder with a certain Princess. Set right after Archades and Draklor Laboratory, and during the first time in Balfonheim Port.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SquareEnix!

And I keep asking: Please review! It keeps me writing :)

**On a dock in Balfonheim**

There was nothing like feeling the morning sea-breeze against sun-warmed skin, while the soft waves of the ocean stroke your feet again and again. The soundtrack to the scene was the rhythmic sound of said waves breaking against the stone docks and seagulls calling, flying low, barely toughing the ocean surface with their wings before flying up high, blending in with white clouds.

It was early morning in Balfonheim Port, the sun barely sending its first rays over the horizon, and Balthier just walked around enjoying the fact that he was the only one at the dock at Saccio Lane, for now. In only an hour or so the ships would start sailing in, both the sea-ships and the airships, loaded with goods and men of all kinds.

He had always loved this time of day, with this setting. It was the perfect time to gather his thoughts and figure out what he should do next. Ever since his "stealing" of the princess there had been a lot of figuring out to do; should he keep on travelling? Was it to late to leave, and in case not; what should he, and Fran, do instead? Chase treasures like they had done before would be nothing compared to this, whatever his role was in this play of dynasties, besides being the leading man of course.

Although, no matter how much he wanted to leave, to be free again and sail the skies without a worry, which was what he had always wanted to do, Balthier could not. Something had caught him in this web of wars and great empires, something he never before had believed would catch him.

A woman.

A beautiful woman, with iron will and indescribable strength, but with skin as soft as silk and eyes that could see right through him, and though she tried to hide it Balthier knew that deep inside she was just a scared little girl, lost in between these battles and power-struggling giants.

Ashe.

Never had he felt this way about a woman. They had been toys he could play with, as long as they wanted to be played of course. They had been midnight companions, keeping him up all night with moans and screams. He did not keep emotional bonds with any woman, except Fran of course. She was his best friend, his companion and partner in crime. Once he had been in love with her, deeply, madly, and she in him. They had been physical and more, but after a couple of months they had both realised that in the end it would never work, they were too different and to alike at the same time. The love Balthier felt for Fran was beyond _love_ and so would it always be.

With Ashe though, it was all so new. He always kept his cool, his appearance, but the butterflies went wild in his stomach whenever she was around. Just a look from her could keep him awake for hours. And it bugged him, it truly did!

Fran knew, he was sure, but no one else. Then again there was nothing he could truly hide from his viera partner; she could read him like an open book.

How Balfonheim Port did not crumble and shine at once with Ashe being here, was something he would never understand. She was a goddess and the whole city should fall at her feet. The dock he stood at should be decorated with flowers and people should stand on both sides of the walkway and hail her. But no one did. She had to hide her face here as anywhere else they had been and would travel to; which suited Balthier rather fine. That meant he in a way could have her all for himself, even though it was only in his mind.

A princess and a pirate. Even if she had felt the same for him the idea was absurd, though in an exciting, romantic way.

Balthier got pulled out of his wild run of thoughts when the sound of clicking heels came towards him. He did not bother to turn around to see who it was, figuring it was some tavern wench calling it the night, or getting ready for work now that the seamen soon were to sail in. How wrong he was.

"And might I ask why you sit here so early in the morning, _pirate_?"

That tone, that edge to her voice. It sure as hell was no tavern wench, but Her Royal Highness Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca herself who stood behind him where he sat on the stairs leading down to the water which slowly crashed against the dock.

Balthier quickly gathered his wits though, practised as he was, and with a silver tongue which had made many loose theirs, and was known in this particular city's female population for a little bit more than talking. "I could ask you that very question Princess, but we both know you would make up some pathetic excuse about not being able to sleep in any longer."

He turned to face Ashe, and had to struggle to keep his eyes focused on her face. For once she had taken of some of her armour, which in Balthier's point of view was ridiculous (not the taking off, but the armour itself, mind you). She had removed the covers on her arms and taken of her leg armour, leaving a wide gap of skin from her knee-height boots up to the ridiculously short skirt she always wore, for him to gaze at, which he did while trying not to get caught.

"I, on the other hand, simply like the atmosphere here at this time of day."

Ashe noticed his gaze, but decided not to make a fuss about it, for once. "So it has nothing to do with us just leaving Archades, or your father?" She sat down beside him, her face stern to a degree, but with soft eyes.

Balthier kept quiet for a moment and just stared out at the blue sea, before turning once again to Ashe. "Maybe, but I still would have been sitting at this dock no matter when we had been landing here. You see; this is a perfect place to be in the morning, with no people, just you, the sea-breeze, the waves and the choir of seagulls."

Ashe only nodded. It was nice sitting here, the early sun warming her face, and Balthier right next to her. She glanced around her and decided to focus on a small brown spot out in the water, a ship slowly making its way towards home.

"Then you come here often, I assume?"

Balthier didn't bother to answer, simply just nodded and sighted heavily. This made Ashe turn towards him, as it was rather out of character for the sky pirate.

He had his eyes closed, just enjoying the sun and wind gently caressing his face and body, relaxing where he sat on the steps which led down to the water. Ashe had never seen the pirate this much off-guard, this content and laid-back. They had not had much time to either for that matter. He had actually taken of the skin-tight leather vest as well, for once, and the princess found the sight rather... No, she had to stop herself, she was not going to think about the fact that a relaxed Balthier with a loose shirt on -which lived its own life in the whirls of air- was _sexy._

Ashe's face turned red, and she quickly looked away, hoping Balthier would keep his eyes closed until she had managed to get her facial colour back to normal. Unfortunately, Balthier felt her stare and caught a glimpse of her flushed face before she had turned all the way away from him.

"Rogue-Tomato." He commented, eyes closed and face towards the sun once again.

He grinned when her gasp ripped the air, of offence, anger and embarrassment. "Why you, you... _pirate_!" she finally spat, her face even redder now that he had poured gasoline on the fire.

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" He turned towards her and her tomato-looking face, cast her a flashing and utterly charming smirk before adding: "...Princess."

Ashe sputtered something uncomprehending, and made to walk, or rather run, away. The pirate caught her by the wrist though, and dragged her back down. "Not so quickly now." He grinned at her. "Why are you suddenly in such a hurry, and right after your cute little blush and everything."

She blushed harder, trying her best to hide her face in her hair, which was futile as it was to short, and the blasted pirate had seen it already.

"Do you always blush like this, or am I special?" Another grin, but seeing as she still tried to hide her face, Balthier cleared his throat before leaning closer, tucking her hair behind one ear. The action made her blush even more, though she stopped trying to hide. With a gentle smile and gentle hand, he tipped her head, forcing her to look at him. "You truly are beautiful when you blush."

And he kissed her. Gently, softly, slowly.

Ashe was stunned, and could do nothing but sit completely still, eyes wide. The shock soon died down though, and just as Balthier was pulling away. To both their surprise a low whimper escaped her, and the grin on the pirate's face could be described only as pleased and somewhat wicked.

He dived in for another kiss, more passionate this time, more forceful.

When they finally parted, both of them were breathing heavily. Ashe's face was still beat-red, and even Balthier seemed a bit flushed.

"Remind me to sneak of more often." He breathed huskily and mostly to himself, as he cupped her face in his hands. "The heavens only know how long I've been wanting to do that."

"Then do it again, pirate." Ashe said, her voice more pleading than intended.

Rarely did the sky pirate follow orders, but for once he did.


End file.
